Brock Samson
Brock Samson is a character and a hero from Venture Brothers universe,well he's an anti-hero and the ONLY hero of the main characters. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Brock joins Knuckles on a Quest to defeat Zeus and his Immortal Faction. after all that,Brock stays The P Team, cause their more heroic then his old friends,the Venture Family. It's unknown that Brock will be in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny. Looks like he didn't cause he's to busy dealing with "Dr.Doppler Scheme Legion" with his own team called: The Bodyguard unit. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Brock returns to help the heroes fight off against Mechuckles, Elder God, Prince Phobos, and The Sith Stalker. Brock Samson made his own team called The Bodyguard Unit. He calls Lizbeth to tell her to call Knuckles so that she, Knuckles, Soul Eater Gang, and V Crusaders come to meet his team. They shows up and some of them are shocked and surprise to see their old friends returns and/or still alive. The Wrath of God of War Rises TBA Meister of War TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Brock and his allies all meet up with Dr. Strange and join forces with him as they helped get Sky to them and tell the team about Lord of Darkness’s Disco Ball Brock is driving the spaceship with Sisko acting as captain informing the crew they are getting closer to the island and that he was looking into the location and what else on the disco balls that they’re on Star Road but they need to uncover the way by getting through their enemies. Upon Arriving, Norman asks a favor of Brock Samson to go find Star Road who agrees and Sunil decides to join with him and The Unit as does Sky. Sunil, Sky, Zoe, Serena and Static arrive with The Bodyguard Unit to Star Road and the former three go after Puck while the latter two deal with Ebon. Brock and his allies stop the first disco ball by unlocking the five keys to stopping it and getting the others to Ebon and Puck.Samson is on the phone alongside Strange to Slade, Bender, Cruger and Zick who informs them of the current position regarding Bloom and Blue Skipper, and co all rush to the prison where the bastard killed their friends with set up executions and Isabella tells them about the protocol she learned.Samson and the Bodyguard Unit take a spying on a look out and find the train Jesse is in using the Sinisters of Evil to achieve and they go back to tell Strange.Brock Samson with the others save Zoe after the others stop the train.Brock Samson and his unit get ready to make sure Sinister's curse does not affect the Multi-Universe. Brock, Cruger and their teams begin their attack on THE S.E.V.O.S.E.C.T Squad as the others attack Sinister. Samson joins with Dr.Strange in heading to the Paradise Lost Kingdom, Brock tells them that he knows the ruler as Lizbeth a friend of his from the Zeus War. He is surprised to see the doppelganger Lady Anastasia, but he decides to work with her anyway. Brock leads the others to fight off Loki and Dukat's groups and he joins Ben Sisko, Mace Windu and Android 16 in leading the attack. They also find Hook and Jareth and unhook them as they betrayed as they refused to go through with the plan. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Brock and the resistance land on theri next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Samson escapes though Crowley's plans and by using Frida, Colress and Qui-Gon who do the job for them thanks to Brock Samson using a firecracker and then they save Blue from Pan and Maxmillian. Brock and the others go into a cavern where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. They turn out to have do a lap around the cavern. He helps in the war against Sector 32 and then after the universe is saved leaves with Knuckles. Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Blondes Category:Characters hailing from the Venture Bros. universe Category:Action Hero Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Bodyguards Category:Characters that debutted in To Crossover Flee Project Darkness Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Partner Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Poker Night Players Category:Handsome Characters Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Wrath of God of War Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Meister of War Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:Major Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Poker Night Players (LOTMU version) Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Patrick Warburton Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:The Alpha Team's allies